


Logan's thoughts on Hands (no not kinky)

by Most_Excellent_Silver



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Hands, M/M, Sappy, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:20:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27931408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Most_Excellent_Silver/pseuds/Most_Excellent_Silver
Summary: Sometimes thoughts need expressed, and you can't always go to your friends because they all think finding someones hands beautiful counts as "kinky" no matter how much he insists that there is nothing innately sexual about this aspect of his attraction.And that is why Logan's notebook now contains a passage about Remus's hands.Full confession, I am alive and have a half written chapter for Body Swap that's BEEN half written for months. But I apparently only had inspiration and motivation for whatever this is.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Logan's thoughts on Hands (no not kinky)

Logan often claimed that he would never blather on about anyone this way, emotions and love were something that he felt, but he was often DEEPLY annoyed by how his friends spoke as if it was the only goal in life. It wasn't, and it shouldn't be. Not when there was so much in the world to consider.   
And so he made a vow.   
A rash vow.   
To never once gush about someone in the way most people did (cough-roman.)  
But he was in love and the information was in his mind, and well, perhaps writing it would make the effect gentler and focus easier to find. Plus- it wasn't gushing if it was factual after all...

The question was,  
How had henever noticed how enchanting a pair of hands could be?  
All the love stories and ballads lauded a woman's eyes, like jewels glistening in the moonlight. Or her mouth, pink and soft. The more riské of the tales spoke of smooth skin and rounded breasts, or of the sound of her voice in 'the night'.  
supposedly those attributes of a loved woman were the most desirable in the world-  
But- no one ever spoke of the hands.

Not to say that Logan never noticed His eyes. Dark and warm and holding so many stories and thoughts and ideas, so many years of pain and struggles. and he often thought of his mouth.. curved in that smile that was a combination of the sweetest and most mischievous of emotions on good days and twisted into fear and anger on the bad days. Tense in a way only time and a gentle touch could smooth from his face… and surely there was much to say about his body if he cared to write the traits down- which he may someday. It would take a while..  
But His hands. those were the true beauty.

Not even in a 'kinky' way as someone may think- kinky implied that Logan was in some way specifically sexually attracted to Remus's hands specifically.  
That wasn't it at all, it was more that.. His hands held every ounce of character in His body, the scars the callouses, the movements- EVERYTHING was there.

They were strong, large, sturdy male hands. Unremarkable to all but Logan who found himself constantly entranced by them and the stories they told about His mind.  
Drawn in by how strong and capable they were, they could work, fight, build, destroy, survive and cling to life. What made them stay relaxed by his sides, wave and flick in excitement. what made them tense and knot into angry fists..

Those hands could carry every single grocery bag in at once if He tried, which He always did regardless of Logan saying it was foolish and far more effort was expended than saved. His hands did that, and then those hands would gently fold a piece of paper into a delicate bird to be placed on the mantle because He had heard Logan say that he loved His origami, even if the delicacy of the art wasn't 'on brand'. Logan told Him he liked it because he liked how His hands moved, and the soft contented air of their movements as He was soothed by the practice.

The hands that could knead bread and make it look easy, even if the bread wasn't always edible..  
Or somehow build a shelf when the instructions made no sense and then they would gently hold Logan close and make him feel like the most valuable and treasured creation they had ever touched.

His hands, ones that broke and destroyed in distress, crushing and ripping papers and notebooks that He felt would never contain things of value no matter(because of)how beautifully twisted the creations were. The hands that ruined in feelings of despair and inadequacy almost as much as they built and nurtured in delight… He had never been given enough credit for His mind and ideas. He had never been given enough credit for what his hands could do, simply because of what those hands had done.

Logan was a lovesick idiot who had broken his vow, and in his mind Remus had the most beautiful hands in the world.   
That was a fact.


End file.
